


Storms

by genius__setter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and his dad is mentioned, but only maybe a little?, i was just aiming for fluff, idek, kenma's mom makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genius__setter/pseuds/genius__setter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't like thunderstorms and Kuroo is his best source of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is something dumb that a lot of people stay, but I'm friggin' awful at titles and summaries but the content itself is good.
> 
> There was an attempt at fluff and I'll let you guys be the judge of whether or not it was successful.

After reaching her son’s automated voicemail for the fourth time, Mrs. Kozume heaved a sigh and flipped her phone shut as she decided to give up.

Even from inside the hospital she worked at, she could hear the storm raging outside and she knew Kenma wouldn’t be handling it very well on his own.

She hated that she’d had to leave him alone, but Mr. Kozume was out of town on business and she was called into work and there was no way she could turn it down.

After a brief moment of consideration, she opened her phone again and called the only person she knew that would be able and more than willing to help Kenma in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

When Kuroo was abruptly pulled from his sleep, it took him a moment to get his bearings and figure out what woke him up. Then he saw his phone light up and the contact name  _ Mom#2  _ flash on the screen as it continued to ring. He furrowed his brows in confusion but still answered with a sleepy, “Hello?”

The line crackled for a moment and Kuroo almost thought it might’ve been an accidental call until he heard a familiar voice, though it was a little unclear. 

“Tetsu-kun? I’m sorry for waking you up, but could you please try to get ahold of Kenma for me?”

This simultaneously caught Kuroo’s attention and further increased his confusion. If it had to do with Kenma then he had no problem with being woken up, but why did he need to be checked on?

As if reading his thoughts, Kenma’s mother spoke up again. “I had to leave on short notice and I know how much he hates storms. I tried to call him myself, but he didn’t answer the phone.”

Kuroo bolted upright and whipped his head around to look out his window, seeing that there was indeed a storm raging outside. A bright flash of lightning lit up his room and was followed directly by a loud clap of thunder. The sound made him flinch, but not for himself. He knew Kenma probably wasn’t holding up too well right now, and turned his attention back to his phone.

“Sure thing, Mom. I’ll head over and check on him right now.” He assured her quickly, climbing out of bed as he spoke.

He could hear a sigh from the other end, that he assumed was in relief, and then a shout in the background. “Thank you, Tetsu-kun! And sorry for waking you up! I gotta go now, but I’ll see you boys in the morning.” And just like that the call ended.

Without batting an eye, Kuroo slipped his phone into the pocket of his pajama pants as he headed out of his room towards the front door. Since Kenma’s mother was a paramedic, he’d long since learned that she would quickly end calls and it no longer phased him when it happened.

As he opened the front door another flash of lightning split across the sky, and it was once again followed by a clap of thunder that was so loud it almost seemed to drown out the sound of the pouring rain.

He’d been considering going out as he was but quickly changed his mind and grabbed a sweater, slipping it on as he closed the door behind him.

The walk down the street to Kenma’s house took a matter of seconds, but that was all that was needed for him to become completely drenched, his sweater providing no protection from the excessive downpour. He quickly slipped inside, not bothering to announce himself since he knew Kenma was the only one home.

After kicking off his shoes and discarding his sweater in the front entryway, Kuroo quietly padded down the hall and eased open the door to the spare room.

It was actually supposed to be his room because he stayed over so frequently, but more often than not he ended up sleeping in Kenma’s room. He appreciated the thought, however, and it made for a good place to keep some spare clothes in case he forgot to bring any with him. It took him only a moment to grab some dry clothes from the closet, and even less time for him to get changed.

He then made his way to Kenma’s room, calling out a soft greeting as he pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted him pulled on his heartstrings, and he couldn’t help the small frown that tugged at his lips.

Kenma was scrunched into the corner on his bed, blanket wrapped around himself as if it would protect him from the storm raging outside, PSP clutched tightly in shaking hands as he looked at Kuroo with wide eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but the rumbling of more thunder made him snap it shut and flick his eyes back down to his game in an attempt to distract himself.

Kuroo heaved a silent sigh and crossed the small room in two long strides before effortlessly climbing onto the bed. It took a bit of adjusting but after a minute he had managed to work his way under the blanket and behind Kenma, wrapping his arms around him and practically pulling him into his lap.

With the physical contact Kenma relaxed almost immediately, and Kuroo could hear him let out a sigh of relief.

They sat like that for a while, Kuroo silently watching, as Kenma halfheartedly tried to play his game. Kuroo didn’t know how much time had passed, but it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before Kenma paused his game set it aside.

Over the years, this had become somewhat routine. Kuroo would make sure to stay the night when he knew there was going to be a thunderstorm, and whenever the storm would start, the two of them would end up cuddled together, covered by a mound of blankets. They would stay up into the late hours of the night, until Kenma finally grew exhausted and put away his game. This was the sign that he was ready to go to sleep, and that never changed.

So, as usual, the two of them shifted and rearranged themselves until they were facing each other, with limbs tangled together and Kenma’s face buried in Kuroo’s shoulder.

Neither of them ever really talked on nights like these, but there wasn’t really a need for them to do so. Kuroo knew that all Kenma needed was a quiet source of comfort, something to help keep him grounded, and Kuroo was more than willing to be that source of comfort for him.

As Kuroo was beginning to drift off to sleep he felt Kenma shifting in his arms, and when he looked down he was met by golden eyes looking straight at him. 

He slightly cocked his head to one side, silently expressing his curiosity, and was rewarded with a tiny smile.

“Thank you.” He heard Kenma murmur softly, before his face was buried in Kuroo’s shoulder once more.

Kuroo huffed out a small chuckle as he brought a hand up to cradle the back of Kenma’s head in his palm, pulling him a bit closer. “Of course.” Was his response, simple and sincere.

 

* * *

By the time the storm was coming to its end, the sun was just beginning to rise and Mrs. Kozume was finally home after a long night.

After leaving her shoes in the front entryway she made her way towards the back of the house to check on the boys. She opened Kenma’s door just a crack so she could peek inside, wanting to make sure they were okay.

Inside, Kenma and Kuroo were sleeping soundly together in a tangled pile of limbs; the blanket only half covering them while the other half was hanging off the edge of the bed.

The sight warmed her heart and made a fond smile tug at her lips as she quietly eased the door shut, not wanting to disturb them.

_ “Those boys love each other in more ways than one,”  _ She thought, her smile widening.  _ “But it’s up to them to figure that out on their own.” _


End file.
